Pase lo que pase
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Porque en tardes como esas se dan cuenta que lo que sienten el uno por el otro vale más que apellidos o casas. Rose/Scorpius.One-Shoot


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JKR y yo los tomé prestados aquel día hace mucho tiempo. ¡Ah! y sin finel de lucro.

_Fic Editado_ (:, pero está casi igual ^^

* * *

Scorpius te mira como si fuese la última vez que pudiera estar contigo. Tú le respondes con la misma intensidad, fijándote en el tono gris de sus ojos, preguntándote seriamente como era posible que fuera tan lindo y caes en cuenta que el sonríe de medio lado, mientras te sientes sonrojar.

-No me mires así –dices nerviosa- no me gusta.

-No te miro de ninguna forma especial, Rose.

Pero no se detiene, porque no puede, porque está preguntándose exactamente lo mismo que tú. El matiz turquesa de tus ojos, aquel tono precioso, coronado por tus cobrizas pestañas, tu cabello pelirrojo, las pecas de tu larga nariz y tus sonrosados labios pintados brillantemente, que estaban cumpliendo su objetivo: tener a ese tal Malfoy estudiándote el rostro como un loco.

Scorpius se acerca un poco más, ya siente que no puede resistir por mucho. Sigue sonriendo de lado, como un arrogante y engreído que es, y que sólo tú sabes dominar, porque lo dejas sin palabras cuando lo miras fijo, cuando le hablas en susurros, cuando le respiras en el cuello y todas esas otras debilidades que solamente tú le conoces.

-Oye Rose- te sisea el muy serpiente- ¿te habían dicho que eres tan bonita, que tienes derecho a salir conmigo?

-¿Eso es cierto?- le respondes traviesa- bueno, no tenía la menor idea.

-Entonces, ya sabes, quedas capacitada para salir con el irresistible Scorpius Malfoy, a menos que ya tengas novio.

-Sí, pero ese no es un problema- te burlas de él con suspicacia, la cara de el rubio se transforma- ya he salido con medio Hogwarts sin que él se de cuenta… si quieres puedo hacerte espacio en mi agenda, mi novio ni siquiera se entera.

El rubio parpadea perplejo. Ésta preguntándose ¿en qué momento la conversación se había vuelto en su contra? Tú lo estabas dejando como un tonto, hiriendo su orgullo de galán, aunque en el fondo, le gustaba jugar y tener esas tardes soleadas para ustedes solos, abrazados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Entonces, hurón…-y lo miraste para ver su gesto, porque te encanta ver como queda confundido cuando lo llamas así.

-¿Porque siempre me dices hurón?-te dice arqueando una ceja- ¿tengo cara de roedor o algo por el estilo?

-Los hurones no son roedores –le corriges sin poder evitarlo, tan "_Grangermente_"- son mustélidos.

-Disculpa por insultar tu coeficiente intelectual y tu gran sabiduría en el reino animal con mi ignorancia señorita perfecta-

Y te da risa, más por el hecho que rezonga como un niño pequeño que porque se le olvido que te había preguntado porque le decías hurón. Y gracias a Merlín se le olvidó, porque no estabas dispuesta a contarle historias de la infancia de sus padres.

-Entonces platinado- le ronroneas cuan leona- ¿vas a querer salir conmigo, o no?

-No lo sé… le tengo que inventar excusas a mis otras cinco novias, pero yo creo que sí.

Y saborea la dulce venganza al ver tu cara atónita al borde del enfado.

-Eres un arrogante- le dices con un tono indiferente que ni tú te crees.

-Y tú una gruñona- te responde igual.

-Tú un engreído

- Y tú…tú… - busca, piensa en una palabra para dejarte callada, pero no la encuentra.

-¿Se te acaban los insultos?, nunca me ganas en nada- le dicen con aires de grandeza.

-Oh Weasley, sólo soy amable-

-Admite que te dejo sin voz cuando yo quiera…mi amor-

Y lo hiciste a la perfección, lo dejaste sin habla, porque esas dos últimas palabras se las soltaste entre respiraciones, justo al oído y lo llevaste al cielo.

Te quedaste ahí, apoyando tu cabeza en su hombro, haciéndole creer que es para estar más cómoda, cuando en realidad es para poder inundarte del aroma de su cuello, esa fragancia de perfume francés caro, tan varonil, que siempre lleva y deja por todos los lugares que pasa, que te vuelve loca cuando lo sientes cerca, cuando lo inhalas profundo.

Scorpius mueve la cabeza un poco, provocando que salgas de tu ensimismamiento con un ligero espasmo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntas suavemente- ¿Pasa algo?

Él niega con la cabeza mientras vuelve a sonreír de medio lado y te toma la cara con dulzura, cuando pone toda su atención en ti de nuevo, pero esta vez no te deja pensar, porque atrae tu rostro al de él, haciendo que el espacio se cierre y sus labios reencuentran.

Ladean un poco la cabeza, cada uno para el lado contrario, apretándose un poco más, estando un poco más cerca uno del otro, solamente para recordar el delicioso tacto de sus labios más cómodamente.

¿Por qué será que el mundo deja de existir cuando se saborean la boca con esa pasión infinita? Esa sensación inigualable de querer entregarse completamente.

Se tomaron toda la tarde, no dieron cuenta de ello, porque se besaron con tanta naturalidad que se les escapó el tiempo. Y cuando el cielo ya tenía esa tonalidad rosa y anaranjada de atardecer, sólo entonces, te separaste de él.

-Te quiero- le dijiste con suma ternura, mordiéndote la punta de la lengua- te quiero demasiado Scor-

-Yo también te quiero mucho Rosie-

El tono en que te lo dijo fue tan dulce y sincero, que no pudiste evitar enrojecer como una Weasley y darle otro corto beso, dejándolo tan embobado como siempre, mordiéndose el labio inferior, saboreando la estela del último beso.

-Estarás conmigo siempre– te murmuró el rubio con mirada soñadora y cargada de afecto- yo siempre estaré ahí para ti y tú para mi, pase lo que pase.

-Pase lo que pase- repetiste antes de apoyarte en su pecho, sintiendo su frenético palpitar, mientras él te enlazaba con sus brazos.

Porque en tardes como esas dejaban atrás los problemas, olvidando que eran Weasley y Malfoy, que sus familias son rivales, que son leona y serpiente, que sus casas nunca se llevarían, pero arriesgarse por su amor vale la pena, cuando se miran, cuando se sienten y cuando se besan se dan cuenta una vez más que luchar contra todo lo que los separa no es nada más que una pequeña prueba que superar.

* * *

¿Les gustó?, a mi me encantó cuando lo escribí en mi cuadernito hace tiempo y lo subí después, ahora edito porque tenía muchas faltas de otrografía y no me gusta asi ¬¬ , Scorpius ñauu 3 *-* ¡Saludos!


End file.
